Find You
The season premiere episode of Season 4. Summary The long Easter weeking is just about over and the kids find themselves with problematic situations, hard decisions, and tough obstacles to get through. Wendy wakes up with both Adrianna and Tripp in a D.C train station and doesn't remember anything from the crazy night before at Leah's rager. She soon realizes that she has a big mess to clean up involving everyone in her life when she gets back. Meanwhile, Sophie is ready to focus on her future and searches for a job while trying to stabalize her relationship with Lindsay. Will her past prevent her from doing both of these? And Ethan and Candace have gotten hot and heavy over break, but when their joint adversary, Micah gets home soon from military school, will their conflicting views on what to do drive them apart? Main Plot Wendy's life is turned upside down when her secret is exposed, she disobeys her parents, wrecks friendships, and may shatter her relationship with Zak. But without her remembering any of it, how will she get about fixing it all? Sub Plot Sophie is ready for responsibility and to prove to her mother once and for all that she's finally got her life in order. Out for a job, she finds it may be harder than she thought considering her past. Also, when her girlfriend starts having issues, will she be able to juggle both her life and the life of Lindsay's? Third Plot Micah is back and looking for truces with everyone that he's hurt. Candace is reluctant to forgive him after everything he did to her, but Ethan tries to relate back to his life and considers that maybe Micah has changed like he did. Will Micah be the thing that tears their bond apart? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Find You" by Zedd featuring Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant. *This episode is the premiere of Season 4. *Peyton Valentine and Matthew Malloy have been added to the main cast. *Much of the main plot of this episode will be told using flashbacks. *This episode features the first appearance of Tripp Nathanson. *This episode marks the end of the conflict between Ethan Webber and Micah Quick. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Alexis Densinof' as Thad McGee *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Sean Faris' as Hector Morris *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Emily Blunt' as Trish Pryde *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Sam Robards' as Gregory Smith *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 401a.jpg 401b.jpg 401c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: "I don’t want my life defined by one miniscule year. " |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_401:_Find_You Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Wendy Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Ethan Plots